


Ángel

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Locked In, Love, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La dulzura no es sustituto de la superioridad. Al menos, no en este mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel

La sonrisa de la luna marcaba la faz negra del cielo. La luz penetrando las ventanas amplias de la mansión coronando el valle, mientras en las sombras las más peligrosas verdades se ocultaban. La bella mueca celestial quizás calló el sonido de los seres del bosque, más no aquellos que surgían de la hermosa construcción donde la vida se regía por damas más misteriosas que la señora luna.

En los pasillos iluminados de plata, las faldas de las cortinas bailaban ante la presencia del helado viento. Las habitaciones yacían ocupadas, silenciosas en su mayoría; ajenas a la ternura de la noche y a la belleza de las estrellas. Magnífica e impasible permanecía aquella casa, cuyos oscuros secretos no eran conocidos ni por la mitad de sus habitantes.

Sin embargo, las sombras eran las guardianas y testigos de ellos. En especial, aquellas detrás de la antigua puerta B, ubicada en el oscuro pasadizo bajo las escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Lejos de la visión general, en un rincón lleno de los fantasmas de la imaginación, la puerta B contenía la habitación con el tesoro más importante. Aquel que mantenía el equilibrio y la riqueza de la familia dueña de la mansión.

Por supuesto, dado lo especial del tesoro, debían mantenerse ciertos cuidados. Comida, baño, vestimentas y limpieza, eran algunas de las necesidades que debían proveer. La llave original de la puerta B era otorgado al sirviente, pasando de mano en mano al renunciar al final del único mes.

Después de todo, era un niño a quien debían mantener en ese encierro. Un infante muy especial en todo sentido, cuyo llanto y manitas ansiosas era mejor ignorar. Con sólo pasar unos minutos con él se notaba que había algo mal en su persona. Pese a ser un niño en edad de ocho años, soltaba suaves balbuceos y no respondía al ser llamado. Poseía un rostro muy lindo, pero no cambiaba de expresión sino para llorar. No era posible experimentar lastima tras conocerle y, aun así, se le cuidaba sin mediar gastos.

Era el único hijo de la unión de dos grandes familias, por lo que se entendía que el ser deficiente produjera la vergüenza de ambas. Tanto sus abuelos paternos como maternos, decidieron que esa era la mejor solución, hasta que sus respectivos hijos tuvieran descendencia en otra parte. Ese niño era la fuente de riquezas de ambos, por el momento, lo que no significaba que había que darle amor.

Su madre le había dejado al cuidado de sus abuelos, y su padre se había mudado lejos, así que la pequeña alimaña pocos avances había tenido. Algunos sirvientes que pasaron le enseñaron algunas palabras, otros le daban los pocos juguetes con los que se mantenía entretenido. También papel y pintura le era dado, llenando esa triste prisión con la alegría infantil de un ser que no se podía comunicar, pero mantenía dulzura y bondad en su inocente corazón. De alguna manera, pasaba el tiempo, hasta que un día, esa misma noche apacible, con la llegada de la noticia del casamiento de su madre, el sirviente encargado le cargó en brazos y le sacó de la habitación.

Llevaba ya dos años allí, así que poco recordaba de sus padres, aunque al menos ellos le habían mantenido estimulado. A su modo, le querían, y quizás se culpabilizaban de las dificultades que el niño tenía que vivir. Le habían conocido durante seis años, aprendiendo bien la propia complejidad de su aparente sencillez. No se amaban entre sí, eso era cierto, pero era muy difícil no querer al pequeño Fausto. Siempre sonreía y caminaba cuando le llamaban, sujetando al pulpo de peluche que le acompañó en el encierro.

Cuando empezarán a pelear por recuperarle, ya establecidos y dispuestos a asumir el reto, recibirían la noticia, por supuesto. Que el pequeño Fausto, el adorable infante que se les colgaba y daba muchos besos, se había ahogado dos años antes en el río cercano, en un día de picnic. No se había podido recuperar el cadáver y la ceremonia había sido muy sencilla, en una época demasiado inconveniente, con el nacimiento del nuevo hijo de su madre y el nuevo negocio de su padre.

Apenas y se le dio algo a cada uno. A la madre los juguetes preferidos, en el hermoso cofre que los protegía. Al padre el peluche de pulpo que el niño llevaba a todos lados y que, si se observaba bien, poseía marcas ligeras, apenas visibles, como si el pulpo hubiera sido sujetado con las últimas fuerzas antes de ser arrancado de unas manitas dulces y calmadas, que nunca demostraron ser especialmente fuertes.


End file.
